Zardugal
|- |'Director of State ' |Bruce Kent |- |'Founded' |2193 |- !align="center" style="background-color:#66023C;" colspan="2"|Demographics |- |'Official language' |Zardic |- |'Capital' |Belgae |- |'Largest city' |Belgae |- |'Area' |1,065,300 km |- |'Population' - 2775 Census | 399,645,922 |- |'Currency' |Zardic (ZAR) |- |'Sport' |Boxing |- |'Animal' |Zardic Eagle |- |'Internet TLD' |.zf |- !align="center" style="background-color:#66023C;" colspan="2"|Federal States |- |align="center" colspan="2"|Endirahad, Saqueya, Kalvere, Ingomu, Unkassa |- !align="center" style="background-color:#66023C;" colspan="2"|'National ID Number:' 46 |} The Federation of Zardugal is a federal nation on the continent of Majatra. Current Head of State *'Director-General, H. Leighton Kostandian IV' Past 5 former Heads of State *Vernon T. Gould (F.R.P.) *Vernon T. Gould (F.R.P.) *Vernon T. Gould (F.R.P.) *Vernon T. Gould (F.R.P.) *Andrew J. Rothchild (F.R.P.) Current Political Parties *Federal Republican Party *United Zardugal Liberal Party *Communist Party *Realist Party ---- Culture Demographics Geography Zardugal is located on the Southwestern limb of the Majatran mainland, running from the centre of the Majatra Basin all the way to the Northwest coast. She shares borders with Second Union of Vanuku to the Northwest and Respublicka Jelbe in the northeast. To the South is the Republic of Cobura. Lake Majatra represents an additional border on the Ingomu province. Much of the irrigation in the nation is provided by the enormous inland sea, Lake Majatra, and the two vast rivers, the Corious and Ustari Rivers. The climate in Zardugal varies between a continental climate in the north, with cold winters, and hot, humid summers with well distributed rainfall patterns, and a more Adriatic climate in the south with hot, dry summers and autumns and relatively cold winters with heavy inland snowfall. Differences in elevation, proximity to Lake Majatran and large river basins, as well as the exposure to the winds account for climate differences. Northern areas of Zardugal possesses typical continental climate, with air masses from North and Western Majatran which shapes its climatic profile. South and Southwest Zardugal is subject to subtropical influences, however the inland mountain ranges contribute to the cooling down the biggest part of warm air masses. Early History Taken down while it's edited due to extremely bad spelling and information. Government The government of The Federation of Zardugal is a constitutional republic. It possesses a unicameral legislature , The National Directorate. The National Directorate holds elections every seven years. The Federation of Zardugal has 174,224,427 citizens with suffrage whom are entitled to vote. Average voter turn-out remains consistent in and around 80% of the population. The National Directorate is composed of six-hundred seats. Of the five States in Zardugal. Cabinet of the Federation of Zardugal Constitutional Amendments Military Readiness Act: Operational Doctrine Executive Orders Resolution Creation of the Office of Deputy Director-General Cabinet Members Incapacity and Deputy Minister Act Declaration of a Terrorist Organization Amendment Recognizing Nova Terra/NWO as a Terrorist Organization War Powers Act Legislative Etiquette Reform Paramilitary Organizations Act 2760 Diplomatic and Economic Treaties Lodamun-Zardugal Treaty of Friendship and Cooperation Luthori-Zardugal Treaty of Friendship and Cooperation Standing Executive Orders Ministry of Interior: Policy on Domestic Police Force Economy Category:Famous Politicians of Zardugal Category:Zardugal Category:Nations Category:Majatra